The Union: Worlds' Convergence
Introduction This has become more of a Guardians of Ga'Hoole story since I started writing all of these descriptions, but nevertheless, I may be able to incorporate Happy Feet into another one on this same page. (Since this will be a story mostly concerning Guardians and would be strange if I mixed in Happy Feet.) Hello and welcome to the opening of The Union: Worlds' Convergence! This is the beginning of a series I hope to expand upon and have other fantasy worlds added to. Feel free to ask and add fantastical worlds from any source to this story one in the coments! I can't really add a detailed picture of what this would look like because it would not look exactly like the description. If you can make something accurate to this, please do and submit it somewhere were I will see it. Here is the first part of the description: Descriptions 1st Description I will start by laying out how this description will be organized, for this is not yet a story, but the setting for one. The earth is round, as both the books and the movie stated. I will be referring to the Guardians of Ga’Hoole series as ‘books’ and the Happy Feet Movie as ‘the movie’ for shortness in writing. Antarctica is a real place on the Earth, therefore, it will stay where it is in actuality. However, the Books’ world, the Southern and Northern Kingdoms, are a bit harder to place. The borders of the kingdoms are somewhat undefined, but I am assuming land surrounds the Southern and most the Northern Kingdoms (refer to map on Ga’Hoole wikia if you are unfamiliar with the layout.) There is mention of the Pacific Ocean in the books, but it remains unclear whether the Unnamed Sea (Sea of Vastness) could possibly be the Pacific Ocean. The Northern kingdoms, who are ice sheathed year-round, are most likely closer to the Arctic. If the map had a scale, I would be able to find the length of both Kingdoms combined accurately, but even without one the books provide information occasionally on the time it takes to fly from one place to another. I used this information and the average owl’s flying speed to calculate the approximate distance of the Kingdoms. This distance, though probably off by a couple hundred, is about 1,750 miles. So I would place the kingdoms at around mid- California up to Approximately Alaska. The Sixth Kingdom is located a bit above where Japan is, for it is also filled with ice sheathed mountains. So, as an overview, Antarctica is at the bottom of the Earth, and the Kingdoms are between Mexico, The top of Canada and between Indiana and Hawaii – ish to the sides. Though that leaves a massive gap between the two only continents of the world, there will arise a situation that will result in the two worlds convergence. If there are any question or comments, please ask and give me tips on how I can improve this because it is a very general overview of the world. Thank you! 2nd Description This second description will cover a tad bit more (hopefully) of the setting. As we know, The Books’ world is approximately 1,750 miles from mid – California to central Canada and about 1,000 miles across from between Hawaii and California to Central Nevada (I think). Antarctica is, as always, at the bottom of the world, seemingly out of reach of the Hoolian Kingdoms. The Sixth Kingdom is slightly above Japan across the Sea of Vastness; the Northern Kingdoms branching off toward the Arctic Circle. All of this has so far been factual; material. Now it is time for the imaginative part… Starting off in Antarctica, we have Emperor Land, Exactly where. This story line, which has gone up to the end of Happy Feet Two, will take another turn that no one else has yet to dream up. Then back at the Great Ga’Hoole Tree, the end of the fifteenth book, Soren has just become king and the Great Tree is back on course. So from the current end of both our stories, our story begins… 3rd Description As it turns out, I will be needing to make another description. Some changes will possibly be the location of the Ga'Hoolian Kingdoms and adding characters names and personalities (It would seem wrong to use the same characters as in the book or movie and try to imagine what they would think). But before that: th location. Since this world is made up of three types of reigions, the bottom being a desert, middle being forest, and top being snowy and iceclad, I have moved it to the European reigion. Now that this is the case, the Sixth Kingdom will have to be much farther away than previously anticipated. Therefor it will have to be somewhere near the northern islands of Canada. The Kingdoms are not just an island, but are located on a continent somewhat larger than itself. This could be seen with the surrounding area of the Southern Kingdoms map. The lower are a will be mostly desert (because it is near the Sahara) and the Northern Kingdoms will be close to Norway and Sweden because it is icy and cold. 4th Description Yet again, if I am to continue with this, I will sort out the world I have in my head. I am beginning to think that this will be more of my way to vent and pour out my Guardians of Ga'Hoole knowledge down onto something, just because no person I know would remain sane after my ranting on about that series other than another fanon user. In any case, yes, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, I will talk for hours and hours about it, though I do not know if I want to alter the world, since I love it the way it is already <3. I might, however, do things in the world (duh) since this IS a fanon wiki, and not mix story lines. Alright, I also do not think I will get CLOSE to the way Kathryn Lasky writes, though I like to think a lot of my writing has been heavily influenced by the very proper speech tendencies of her books. This is one reason I have been so hesitant in starting a story with dialogue.. I would ruin the premade voices of the characters that I have in my head. But oh well, time to vent. I will think now... where to start.. The Vow of Silence Category:Fanon Stuff Category:The Union Series Category:Series